


Touchdown

by clarise



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarise/pseuds/clarise
Summary: Touchdown Tokyo, Japan.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of the aftermath. This is a work of Fiction. Any similarities to another author's work is purely coincidental.

News spread fast. It's about _him_ of course, so it wouldn't be such a shock if word of his death gets found out quick. 

_He_ would have still been alive. _He_ would still be here if he'd just asked for help. **_If only he wasn't so selfish._**

Because of fatigue and sadness, my feet subconsciously took me outside the mortuary's doors. _I think it's only right to inform them. Yeah._

I fish my phone out of my pocket to dial Shunichi's number. They probably landed already, it's been more than thirteen hours. _Dialing..._

"Ah, Max! Hello, we've just landed!" Cheery as usual, Ibe.

"Shunichi.." I can't even stomach the fact that he's gone. Is it too early to inform them? How will they feel? How will **_Eiji_** feel...

"Hello? Max?"

"I'll.. I'll call you back, Ibe. Wrong timing, sorry." I can't. Not now.

"O-oh, okay! Talk to you later, bye!"

**_Not yet._ **


End file.
